1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of auto-switching audio-video signals and an associated apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of auto-switching audio-video signals capable of auto-configuring audio-video signals and associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With speedy advancements in multimedia technology, miscellaneous audio-video apparatuses are used for providing data transmission and sense enjoyment of images and voices. However, as the audio-video technology changes with each passing day, image signals and voice signals with various signal standards come with the tide of fashion. Digital televisions usually support various I/O interfaces, for example, video signals include a composite video broadcast signal (CVBS), an S video signal, a component video signal (Y, Pb, or Pr), etc.
In the market nowadays, three kinds of analog video signals can be found by consumers, which are the composite video broadcast signal, the S video signal, and the component video signal. The composite video broadcast signal transmits its luminance signal mixed up with its chrominance signal together to be compatible to both gray-scale and color television systems in order to save bandwidths.
The S terminal transmits the luminance signal (Y) and the chrominance signal (C) separately. Please note that the component video signals in different television system use different symbol representatives. For example, the chrominance signals of an NTSC system are expressed by I signal and Q signal, and the chrominance signals of PAL system are expressed by U signal and V signal. The component video signals include Y, Cb, and Cr (or Y, Pb, and Pr), where Y represents the luminance signal and Cb and Cr represent the chrominance signal.
Therefore, most multimedia devices and monitors will support the A/V terminals, the S terminal, and the component video signal terminals to satisfy the user's demands. An audio-video connection port may include three A/V terminals and three chrominance terminals. Some monitors are equipped with several audio-video connection ports and connect to several video players. Hence, many connectors having the same appearance are installed adjacently. Wrong connection happens often, especially when the RCA connectors of the multimedia devices, such as televisions, are not easily accessible by the user due to facing to a wall. So, apparatuses cannot operate or display normally.